Obsessed
by Sakurane
Summary: A little plot based off the episode "Our Town", when Klaus and Caroline first feel a connection.
1. Caroline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

**This chapter is inspired by the newest episode of Vampire Diaries, "Our Town". My friend and I had both a fan-girl and a "what-the-flip?" moment with the connection between Caroline and Klaus. The bedroom scene both intrigued me and made me incredibly curious. We had to pause to laugh hysterically when Klaus was wounded by Caroline's distrust, saying, "You think I'd kill you on your birthday? You really think that low of me?" We also had to wonder why on earth Klaus, the resident baddie, was so tender and caring towards Caroline. "Obsession" is my interpretation of Klaus's motives for saving Caroline. "Our Town" was one of my favorite episodes, since I had to rethink my total hate for Klaus, as well as my eternal respect for Stefan and Elena and what they try to accomplish. Maybe Klaus is just like Damon and has a **_**really**_** short list of people he gives a damn about. Only vampire diaries has the power to both make me delve deep into the characters, speculate, confuse myself during the complicated plot, laugh out loud, and feel for every single character… even the evil ones. Sorry for rambling, on to the story!**

Tyler Lockwood was a useful pawn, but was steadily becoming a liability. And Klaus couldn't afford liabilities; they were variables in an already unknown plan. Klaus respected Tyler, though. He still cared deeply for his friends, and that was the only reason that Klaus left him alive. Loyalty _did _mean something to Klaus, no matter how heartless and selfish he seemed.

No, he didn't appreciate the boy's sentimentality. It was just that if Tyler had turned his back on his friends and girlfriend at the drop of a hat, he would have been of no use. Sure, Elena hated Tyler now. But everyone else grudgingly accepted that Tyler was being controlled to some extent, and that it wasn't his fault. That someday everything could go back to the way it was.

_Silly, optimistic humans. _Klaus snorted. He'd given up such things long ago, when he realized that life didn't work that way. In the world of monsters, you could never be the same again. He wondered when the residents of Mystic Falls would realize that too, and finally give up.

"But then again, that would be no fun." He smiled. He rushed through the night, towards Caroline Forbes house. She was high on his list of people to torture if he didn't get his way. Klaus was a hunter, after-all, so he liked to keep tabs on his prey. He'd visited Elena several times last week, watching the brunette sweat and head towards insanity, especially after his hybrid had nearly killed her brother.

He found Caroline a fascinating vampire, both delicate and fierce at the same time. He could understand why Tyler wanted her so badly. She held on to her humanity like a lifeline, which amused him. She was cheerful on the outside when she was among her friends, melancholy only when she was reminded of things she had no time for anymore, things that normal humans did. Like cheerleading, and shopping, and sleepovers. And Tyler, who was in the palm of Klaus's hands. Klaus couldn't fathom the idea of not surrendering, not accepting reality. She wasn't human anymore, she was a vampire.

Klaus crouched on her windowsill. He looked around her room, still containing her most human elements, and evidence of her vanity. A hairbrush and curler lay on the table, various bracelets in a dish beside them. Her clothes were strewn near her dresser, like she'd had trouble deciding what to wear in the morning.

Caroline was tossing and turning in her sleep, skin even paler than usual. Her movement revealed the smooth skin of her neck, and the veins under his eyes shifted with sudden hunger. He vaguely wondered what Caroline would taste like. Something sweet, he imagined, and very addicting. Maybe he would have a chance to sample her one day, if it fitted in with his plans.

"My dear Caroline," He whispered, "You are a fascinating creature. If only you weren't constantly in the way of what I want."

The next day brought a whole new problem to Klaus's plate. Stefan wanted the hybrids out of Mystic Falls, and would toss Elijah into the ocean if the request wasn't honored. Stefan hadn't even been fazed when Klaus had threatened a brother for a brother.

He was angry. Stefan had pushed the limits of his patience. He was _Klaus, _an Original. He was supposed to be feared, not baited and played with by vampires who were centuries his junior. He was used to calling the shots. But Klaus wasn't stupid, he wasn't entirely taken by rage, yet.

"Well Stefan, if you want to push, I'll push right back." He growled, nearing Rebekah's coffin. He ran a loving hand over the wood, asking forgiveness once more. He couldn't bear to release her now. Not when she hated him, and he'd already lost his family to Stefan.

This thought angered him even more. Stefan would find that Klaus _would _hurt everyone he loved, even if the vampire didn't seem to care. Klaus would take revenge on whoever he could get his hands on. He wasn't ready to kill of Damon yet, and it would take far too much effort. Damon was the only one Klaus could use against Stefan later on, because he was sure that Stefan wasn't as indifferent to his brother as he pretended. Damon was also the only one strong enough to deal with Stefan at all. Not disposable—yet. He went down his mental list of potential victims.

"Sorry, Sweetie. But I'm afraid you're next." He said, imagining Caroline's face. He reached for the cellphone in his pocket and dialed Tyler's number. What pure irony it would be that Caroline would suffer at the hands of the only she loved. Her loyalty would be shattered.

So there was a chance that he'd lose a pawn on the board if Tyler followed orders. But it would be worth it, just to cause those who opposed him pain.

He was only a little sorry that it had to be Caroline.


	2. A Vampire's World

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or the script. Wish I did!**

**The Caroline-Klaus scene was one of the most moving scenes in VD for me. I'm only sorry that I had to basically write the episode instead of coming up with an original plot… but that'll come in the next chapter, I promise!**

"What do you want me to do with her head?" The hybrid asked.

Klaus's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel."

Stefan had one-upped him again, acting like he had all the power. And he'd taken off one of his Hybrid's heads like it was nothing. Klaus _did _feel the loss of one of his army, who were devoted to him. He just wouldn't show it, because that would be showing weakness. He couldn't afford weakness with Stefan around.

Tyler strode into the building then, with little apprehension.

"You called?" He said. "I'm here."

_Yes, that much is obvious. _Klaus thought sarcastically.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, noticing the dried bloodstains from earlier.

"Stefan had to paths laid in front of him… and he chose the one that made me angry." Klaus paced for a moment in agitation. "I need you to help me do something about it."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler said warily. He wasn't sure how Klaus would react.

"What would be the point in that?" _You're my pawn… and what's the use of a pawn that isn't used on the board?_

"Seriously man, can't you just get one of your other Hybrid's to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend-"

"Right," Klaus interrupted, "Your girlfriend. Um, about her—I need you to _bite _her."

"What?" Tyler said incredulously. If he thought Klaus would ask him anything, he wasn't expecting that. It didn't seem like his style.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"A Hybrid bite would _kill _a vampire!"

Klaus continued, "Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so now I'm pushing back."

"Biting Caroline—"

"Tyler," He said patronizingly, "I've been supernaturally blessed with a sire-bond to you… so one could consider this putting your undying loyalty to the test."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler said, stepping closer to his sire. "_I'm not hurting Caroline."_

He braced himself for a hand through his chest, or his neck being snapped in retaliation. But Klaus just smirked and let him go.

Klaus surprisingly wasn't angry with Tyler. Instead, this only moved his focus onto Caroline. When he'd been speaking to Tyler, he'd had a flash of a memory, so sharp and strong that he nearly gasped. It was of his sister, Rebekah, her chin jutted out stubbornly… but then it shifted to Caroline, her eyes blazing with hate. The same blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, the same challenging expression. But Klaus could also sense their vulnerability, running as deep as it had when they were human.

Still reeling, and longing for his sister, he dismissed Tyler. It was a mistake to tell him to go after Caroline. He suddenly didn't want her dead, certainly not taken by a werewolf's bite. She was too beautiful for an ugly death like that.

Caroline would be killed eventually, but it would be one worthy of her. And it would be by his own hands.

_I've gotten as sentimental as Stefan was. I'm losing my edge. _Klaus thought disgustedly.

His plans weren't halted like he'd expected. Because Tyler was far weaker than he'd realized. Tyler had crawled back and _begged _him to save Caroline's life—a request which Klaus was only too willing to oblige. He needed a distraction from the fact that Stefan had just forced him to 'blink'.

He wasn't ready for her to die yet. Klaus was nothing but honest when it came to his own emotions and goals. He wouldn't lie to himself about the fact that Caroline amused him, and reminded him of Rebekah. He wouldn't deny that he found Caroline beautiful, though she wasn't the first to pique his interest in that way. For those reasons, he wanted to save her from such an agonizing end.

The Forbes Woman would do anything for her daughter, and invited him into her house with little hesitation. He smirked at the Matt kid before going upstairs. He caught sight of the blonde vampire and experienced a strange sensation of pity.

She looked up at him with worried doe eyes, and asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" He said with falseness.

"Yes." She said firmly.

He stepped close enough to move the bed cover from over her wounded neck. Klaus was revolted by the state of Caroline's neck, which had been smooth and tempting only days before. She panted in pain, tensing further when she saw it was Klaus. He moved slowly, so as not to startle her again. He wanted her to know that he was no threat to her.

She may have been collateral damage, but he still didn't enjoy seeing someone like her in pain. Deep, deep down, he felt bad for it.

"I love Birthdays." He said softly.

Caroline let out a huffed sigh and looked away. "Yeah… are you like, a billion or something?"

Klaus snorted at this. Such an innocent statement from a girl who was on her way to the after life.

He wasn't sure why he gave her a choice at all. He was more that "do whatever benefits me, consequences for others be damned" sort of person. He could have killed her and saved himself the trouble, but he felt it wasn't the right time. But he didn't have to ask her if she wanted to die or not. He even told her about his own years of doubt, when he lost his path. Some part of him needed Caroline to understand that she wasn't alone in her fear of immortality, and her eternity wasn't without hope. She'd been given a great gift, an opportunity to live hundreds of lives.

He felt the need to open the door to the world of vampires, an irrational compulsion to make her see that her existence wasn't as bad as she thought. That it could be much, much more that her mortal one.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. _Genuine beauty_. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." He said quietly, willing her to understand, leaning over her.

He _wanted _her to ask. To choose the right path.

Caroline looked into Klaus's face, surprisingly young when he was calm. And he wasn't mocking somebody. He was _vulnerable._

She knew that she could trust him, if only what he was saying that night. She wondered if he knew that he'd said the very words that she wanted to hear the most. That she had a _future, _that her life had potential and meaning. That there was a point to living on endlessly. She'd never had to contemplate what "forever" meant until recently, it had always just been something that she needed to accept, and had no time to worry about. She was too busy protecting her friends and fighting her enemies. But the Birthday celebration had brought all her doubts to the surface.

Her lips were trembling, and she looked conflicted. She felt that she was betraying her friends, or her morals, or _something _by accepting help from Klaus. But he was being so honest and kind to her…

"I don't want to die." She said, voice nearly breaking. She was terrified of death coming so swiftly, when she had so many people she wanted to protect.

Klaus moved his offered wrist closer to her, and she couldn't resist. In a moment of pure intimacy, a supporting arm around her shoulders, her fangs sunk into his flesh. She would allow Klaus to save her.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline." He said as an after-thought. But he truly meant it.

Klaus felt Caroline's energy slip away as she fell into a drunk stupor from his blood. He examined her wrist, and knew that the charm bracelet she was wearing was from Tyler. Brave, stupid, loyal Tyler. But Klaus considered his refusal nothing more than a challenge. So Caroline was Tyler's? Klaus would twist and break that bond thoroughly. It wasn't even out of spite, or boredom—he felt it necessary to control Caroline now that she was in his sights. He knew that he wasn't done with her yet.

He left her slumbering peacefully, returning to her bedside only to leave a parting gift for the beautiful and naïve vampire.


	3. A Date With The Night

**I do not own Vampire Diaries… wish I did! The title of this chapter is taken from the song of the same name, by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Caroline cringed as Tyler's arm twisted with a sickening crunch, his bones breaking over and over. She couldn't imagine consciously putting yourself through the pain… and he was doing it all for her. Caroline swore to herself that she would forgive Tyler, even though he'd nearly killed her. They owed each other a second chance. If she abandoned him now, what sort of person—or vampire—would she be? She couldn't survive this if she held grudges and kept hate in her heart. Caroline knew that. That was one advantage to being a vampire, the awareness of an unending existence, and that she had to let go of certain emotions. She couldn't hold onto them, they would poison her eternity, just like it had for Katherine and Damon. Even Stefan had been tortured by his history for far too long. She didn't want that reality, not ever. She'd only been able to appreciate the epiphany because she'd been Turned, so in a strange way, she was grateful for it. Klaus had been right: she was no longer bound by common human conventions.

But she was still bound by love.

That was why she left the Tyler's Changing ground, albeit reluctantly, and let him fight for himself, for his freedom, and for her. Underneath the sickness in her stomach at his struggles, it felt good to be protected and fought for. She wasn't some unbreakable creature, even if she was immortal. It was nice to be taken care of… to be someone's first choice.

Caroline realized that although she was no longer human, she'd retained some of her least flattering qualities. She was still insecure and jealous, and bitter at times. But maybe she could learn to embrace them for what they were, and become a better person. She had no doubt that the first step was to help Tyler fight whatever power Klaus had over him. And the second step was to kill Klaus.

_Then everything will go back to normal._

"I'm sorry, Tyler." She whispered tearfully, leaving as her father had suggested. She stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. It was much better than the stagnant air of Tyler's prison, and she could barely make out his screaming. It was still loud in her mind, though.

Blinking away tears, she turned on the engine of her car and drove back into town. Tyler would call her when it was all over, or when he gave up on the whole idea.

She really was afraid that he'd give up on her, too.

She parked in front of the Grill, hoping that Matt or somebody was hanging around there.

_How pathetic am I… I run away from Tyler, right into the arms of Matt._

Her car door was opened before she had a chance to reach for the handle, and she looked up… into the face of Klaus, the Hybrid from Hell.

She uttered a cry of surprise, "Klaus—"

He put a warning finger to his lips. "Shhh. Quiet, now, we wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?"

There were humans everywhere, out on a warm Saturday afternoon. And every one of them could have been seconds away from being Klaus-bait.

"If you hurt me, Stefan will—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Drop my family to the bottom of the ocean, and all that jazz. But you see, Caroline, that isn't really possible anymore… seeing as I have the coffins back in my procession."

Caroline's heart sank. "You're lying." She said with uncertainty. The triumph in Klaus's eyes seemed too real.

"I'm afraid not, Sweetheart. Now, will you be kind enough to accompany me on a little adventure today? You can't really say no, because I'll snap your neck."

She wanted to be brave and refuse, even if she did die. But instead she said weakly, "Where are we going?"

"I suppose you could call it… a date." He said. He backed away to leave her room to stand up before him.

"What?" Caroline blanched.

"You heard me, love. I wish to take you on a common date. And you really can't refuse, so I suggest you come along quietly."

Caroline gave a tiny nod, locking her car with shaky fingers, then let Klaus lead her down the street by the arm. She was beyond nervous, but she wouldn't show it. That would be like losing… and she needed the upper hand in the game of her life. The town was cheerful, completely unaware of her plight. Her mouth fell open when she realized where Klaus was taking her. She nearly laughed out loud.

_Klaus is taking me to… an ice cream parlor?_

Nothing could surprise her, now. He opened the door for her, and then motioned to a table in front of the window. She moved and sat down stiffly, and Klaus went to the cashier. It took all of her willpower not to scream for help or bolt. But then all of the people in the parlor would probably end up vamp food.

Was it just recently that she'd been so ignorant of the real world?

Klaus was buying her ice cream. How surreal was that. He didn't kill anyone, he even _smiled, _and was utterly charming with that accent of his.

_This is sick… _She thought.

She continued to sit grimly when Klaus took the seat across from her, placing a bowl in front of her, a pink plastic spoon sticking out.

"You look uncomfortable." He noticed.

Caroline let out a shaky laugh. "What makes you think that? I'm fine."

"I believe that the man is supposed to compliment the woman… you look lovely, as usual, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't help but look herself over, it was an instinct. She was in normal jeans, a floral blouse, and a magenta sweater. Acceptable. Not that she cared what she looked like for Klaus, of course.

"If you'd given me a little forewarning, I could have prepared, and worn something more appropriate. It's really rude, you know."

She wished she hadn't opened her mouth. I mean, who told off an Original?

Klaus ignored that. "Until now, I've placed usefulness above pleasure… but for you, my dear Caroline, I might make an exception."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've taken a liking to you. And I take care of those whom I like."

"Just like you took care of Elijah?" She said, waiting for him to snap her neck.

"What I did to Elijah was… regretful. But necessary." He said, obviously no wanting to talk about that.

"But I don't get what that has to do with me. What do you want with me?"

"I haven't really decided, yet." Klaus said nonchalantly, though Caroline knew he help her life in his hands. She wanted to call Elena, or Damon, or even Stefan to come save her. But Klaus would see, and kill her on the spot. No matter how harmless he seemed, underneath he was a killer, whose power was as taught as a bow-string.

"Why are you doing this? You should just kill me instead of putting me through the misery of the unknown." Caroline said, her voice raising hysterically.

Klaus reached out and uncurled one of her fists, which was on the table, practically crooning, "Caroline, I won't hurt you."

"But _why!" _She burst out. He was scaring her much more than he realized, by being kind to her and seemingly showing her mercy. Psychopath, she could understand. Compassion, she could not.

"I don't know. Just be appreciative that you're still alive. And you haven't touched your ice cream."

Caroline took a shaky breath and picked up her spoon, dutifully moving the chocolate mint to her mouth. Somehow, Klaus had known her favorite flavor. She'd finished about half when Klaus stopped her.

"Thank you for indulging me, Caroline. It had been many years since I had done something so _human _as going to an ice cream shop with a beautiful girl."

"I don't think there's anything human about threatening a girl with death to go on a fake date with her." She retorted.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, you may be right about that. But it was a charming experience, nonetheless. If only you'd carried on more of a conversation, I wouldn't feel like I was monopolizing it."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to say, Klaus? You've attempted to murder most of my friends, you've taken over my town…"

"So tell me about Tyler, then." Klaus said.

Caroline crossed her arms. "There's nothing to talk about… besides, you probably know all the details, since it's all your fault."

"I saved his life, Caroline, yet you hate me for it. I don't understand."

Caroline stared at him in disbelief. He honestly believed that he'd done all his Hybrid friends a favor by turning them into his slaves. He was more delusional than she'd thought.

"Don't tell me you honestly care about them." She said.

"I am not incapable of feeling, Caroline."

"I seriously doubt that."

"You doubt my sincerity? I suppose I've done little to change that opinion. I gather hybrids around me to support me, Caroline, but they still have free will. And they are no longer cursed by their werewolf blood."

"You took Tyler away from me. At least when he was a werewolf, he had control over himself."

"You would have preferred him to be in agony every full moon? You will never understand that pain, Caroline, unless you've been subject to it yourself."

"No," Caroline admitted, "But I don't think what you do is right, either."

"My methods have never been the most humane, I'll admit that. I kill, I maim, I torture. But my goals aren't so horrible, are they? I just want my family to be back together. I want to be entirely immortal. Aren't these exactly what humans crave? I just have the means to achieve them."

"Why do you want to be immortal so badly, Klaus? What's the point in living forever if you have no one to live for?"

"I've always been alone. I don't need to live for another. But it is an interesting notion… perhaps I just haven't found that person yet." He stared at her with intensity.

"Maybe not." She agreed uneasily, picking at her ice cream again.

"You don't hate me as much as you pretend to, you know."

"Yes, I do."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be wearing my bracelet right now." He said with triumph.

Caroline rushed to make up a reasonable excuse. "That's not true! I just… thought it would be wrong to waste such expensive jewelry. It has nothing to do with you."

"Jewelry from a murderer?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "That ought to be breaking a few moral taboo's, don't you think?"

Caroline hid her hands under the table stubbornly. She wouldn't admit that she was just that desperate for kindness. And she was pathetic enough to have both Tyler's _and _Klaus's gifts for her.

_I really am a terrible person._

"It's alright, love. We all want to take a walk on the dark side sometimes."

"I don't." But Caroline's voice was less sure than ever. If only she were more like Elena, who was so steadfast and sure about herself. She wouldn't be allowing Klaus to play with her like. But Caroline was still weak sometimes, and she knew it.

"You do, you just won't admit it." Klaus said like he was speaking to a child.

"I don't," She said again, "I have Elena and Jeremy and Bonnie, and a bunch of people that I need to protect."

"And who's protecting you, Caroline?" Klaus stood, "This was an enlightening little chat, Caroline. I'm glad we could see eye to eye, if only momentarily. Take good care of that boyfriend of yours… my sire-bond isn't as weak as your Daddy seems to think."

Caroline's mouth fell open in shock. So he'd known that Tyler was trying to break free. Yet he hadn't killed her, or gone after Tyler. She didn't move from her seat when the bell above the door to the parlour rung. She just stared at her half-empty bowl, which was now mostly melted mint chocolate chip.


	4. No Explanation

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline shivered helplessly as she made her way back to her car. She fumbled while starting it several times.

She eventually just gave up and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

_Klaus is gone. _But she couldn't help but imagine him appearing outside her window, with his hunter's grin.

So she drove to the first place she could think of. Someone who would understand what it felt like to be manipulated and subjected to Klaus's whims.

.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked in shock. He'd heard a car pull into his driveway, and had recognized it to be his girlfriend's. He went out to meet her immediately, opening the car door for her. She stood nearly eye-to-eye with him, and he couldn't help but be reminded internally of how beautiful she was.

Tears began to stream down her face, and he stood helplessly. Then he pulled her into a hug, smoothing down her blonde hair. She didn't push him away.

"Tyler… I was so scared!" She said through her crying.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. She didn't look injured, but he checked her over just in case.

"Klaus… It was Klaus…"

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

She hesitated. "Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I would never." Tyler said earnestly.

"He took me out on a date."

Tyler's mouth opened and closed a few times. "A _date? _Please tell me you're joking, Care."

"I wish I were. It sounds pretty ridiculous when I say it out loud." She said shakily.

"Caroline, come inside." He told her, and she did as he asked, allowing him to guide her across his lawn and into the large house. It was light and airy, a contrast to the turmoil in Caroline's heart.

"No one's here, so you don't have to worry about my Mom or anything like that. She's out at some party or something." He explained. He motioned for her to sit down in the kitchen while he made her a strong drink.

"I just don't get it… why would he take me out? Klaus is a horrible person, I just don't understand him."

"None of us really understand him, not completely. If we could, we could figure out his next move. But he's always one step ahead of us."

"At least you're fighting him, Tyler. What am _I _doing? Damon and Stefan are keeping us in the dark, and I feel so useless!" Caroline said.

"Don't think like that, Caroline! We're all doing our parts. And you're nothing but useless. Damon and Stefan are used to going at it alone. At some point, they'll realize that we're all in this together." He winced. "Fuck, when did I start sounding like a cheesy teen movie?"

"Probably about the time I actually got you to watch High School Musical." She laughed.

"Only because you were so persuasive." He said suggestively.

"And you were so easily persuaded." She returned playfully. They looked into each other's eyes, reminding themselves of how they'd felt for each other before.

"I really shouldn't stay long, Tyler. I just… I couldn't think of anyone else to come to." She looked more vulnerable than Tyler had seen her in a long time.

"It's fine. I'm glad you came to me, Caroline. I'm glad that you can still trust me."

Caroline sucked in a small breath, and Tyler could nearly see the barriers come up around her again. She smiled at him broadly, obviously trying to seem like she was okay. The spell was broken between them.

"I need to go. Thank you for being here for me."

Tyler wanted to stop her, but knew that his girlfriend needed her space. Which was really the only thing he could give her.

.

Tyler knocked on the Gilbert's door, and was met by Elena. Tyler was once again made aware of how much she'd changed in the last year; she was no longer so melancholy, but was hardened and much sterner. But she was still self-righteous and kind Elena at the core… or so he hoped.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I don't know… are you still Klaus's lackey?"

He deflated, now knowing that this visit would not go smoothly. "You know it's not that easy, Elena."

"Make it that easy." She said. "And why are you even bothering to ask? You've already been invited in before. You're a big, strong Hybrid now, just force your way in."

"You know it's not like that, okay?"

"It's exactly like that, Tyler! You almost killed my brother, and then Caroline on top of that! How could you do that to the girl you loved?" Elena bristled.

"I already said I was sorry about that!"

"Sorry won't end all of this." Elena said, but she stepped back and allowed Tyler to enter.

She folded her arms. "So, what do you want?"

"Something has to be done about Klaus." Tyler said. "Klaus took Caroline on a _date _yesterday. He's playing with us!"

"Something has to be done about _you!" _Elena shot back. "I'm sorry, Tyler, but I can't trust you as long as you're under Klaus's control. You could turn on us at any moment."

"Were you even _listening? _Klaus had Caroline alone. He could have killed her!"

Elena paused, as if finally hearing his words. "Why didn't Caroline tell me this herself?" She said, a little wounded.

Indignation flared up in Tyler on Caroline's behalf.

"Maybe because you've been so wrapped up in your little Salvatore drama, that Caroline couldn't even come to her best-friend for help! She thinks you don't care half the time, Elena, that nobody does. I know that you all have your issues, but you've basically left Caroline alone when she needs you!" Tyler snapped. It wasn't fair to lash out at Elena, she was just confused and hurt by the situation. Tyler had to swallow down his anger and look at Elena calmly.

"Like you did?" Elena shot back, thinking of Tyler choosing Klaus over all of them, then looked down. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. But what I don't get… is why Caroline doesn't hate you right now. I know she's naïve, but this…"

"Alright, I deserved that. Look… I've been working on severing my connection to Klaus. Caroline's father is seeing to that."

"Until you are completely free of Klaus, you can't help us, Tyler." Elena said regretfully. "I really wish I could."

"_Please, _Elena… just try and trust me! I made a mistake, but I want to fix it! You can't hate me forever! I know that you can find it in your heart to give me another chance."

"The old Elena would have." She said stonily, and left Tyler in the kitchen, walking upstairs and slamming her bedroom door shut. Tyler debated whether to let himself out or pursue her. Imagining Caroline's terrified face, he settled for the latter. There were no Salvatore brothers to keep him out, after all.

He ran up the stairs after her, yelling at her, "Open up, Elena! We're not done talking yet."

"I think we are, Tyler! I was willing to give you a chance, before you almost killed my brother!" She yelled back through the wood.

He wanted to swear. Jeremy's near-death would always loom over his head, a constant reminder of how he'd failed his friends. And he knew there was no way he could make up for that horrible decision.

"I know apologies will never been enough, Elena. But I'm not here for Jeremy, I'm here for Caroline! And you know that I would do anything to keep her safe. She's the only one I care about right now. If you don't believe in me, at least believe in how much I love Caroline."

There was silence, then the door slowly crept open with agonizing slowness.

Tyler walked into Elena's room and turned to face her. She still glared at him with mistrust.

_I guess I'd better get used to that. _He thought.

"What is there to say? I don't even know if you're on our side." She sighed.

"I am! I guess... I just lost my way for a while. But now I know that Klaus is _evil. _He needs to die, and it needs to happen soon. Mystic Falls won't survive if Klaus is ruling it. And I'm here because we need to kill him, Elena, and we don't have time to wait around. We need to beat him at his own game and beat him to the punch."

"You sound like Stefan." Elena said, and sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. She looked up at Tyler with those unfathomable brown eyes.

"Well, maybe he's right! He's been the most proactive out of all of us."

"You want us to be the bigger villain? You really think that's the way to end all of this?"

There was Saint-Elena, rearing her little head again, endowed with infallible morals.

"I say it's now or never, Elena. He could have killed Caroline yesterday. And where were we? Sitting around waiting for him to do something. We're just lucky he didn't. I'm coming to you for help, because I can't do this alone. And if you won't help me, then I'll figure out something myself."

"But we can't—"

"Admit that you have _no plan! _We're just pigs for Klaus to pick off and slaughter whenever he feels like it. He has exactly what he wants, his family, and Mystic Falls. All we have is one measly coffin, and I don't want to test just how bad Klaus actually wants it back. Our leverage is gone, Elena." He said, hoping that his passion would be enough to convince the girl.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Klaus was more than happy to brag about his reunion with his family."

"So you're still with him?" She said sharply.

"I'm the closest one to Klaus. I'm an advantage that you need."

Elena begrudgingly agreed. "But you're still a risk."

"Everything's a risk. Stefan's off the rails, I'm Klaus's lackey, Caroline's his new fascination, you're his Hybrid-maker… Everything's just screwed up."

Elena laughed suddenly, but it was hollow. "You're right… this whole town is just screwed up, and everyone in it."

"So, can I count on you to get everyone to do something? We're running out of time."

"One last huzzah, huh?" Elena gave a huff. "I guess if we're going out, it had might as well be with a bang."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but whatever. I like to think that we at least have a chance at winning."

"Caroline needs you right now," Elena admitted, "Because I haven't been a good friend to her. And if you've really been there for her, then I have no right to hate you forever. But you have to promise me that you'll keep her safe, Tyler! No more second chances, no more slip-ups. You need to sever yourself from Klaus forever."

"I promise." He said forcefully. "If I fail… then you can kill me."

Elena's brows furrowed at this, searching his face for a moment. She saw only conviction. He was really serious.

"Alright… I'll talk to Damon." She said. Satisfied, Tyler started to close the door behind him.

"And Tyler… tell Caroline I'm sorry." Elena called out to him, voice filled with guilt.

.

Caroline was lying in Tyler's bed, pressed against his chest. She'd given up the pretense that she didn't love Tyler with all her heart. There was a chance that she could die tomorrow, so why waste her opportunity to be with him?

"Elena doesn't trust me." He said suddenly, out of the blue. He hadn't mentioned anything involving Klaus, or Hybrids, or the supernatural until then.

"Well, _ I _do. Daddy says your transformation are getting easier, so…"

Tyler didn't want to tell her that it was still agony, but he was learning to embrace the pain. He didn't know how many more times it would take before he was completely free of his sire-bond with Klaus.

_No more time. He thought._

"I—I think that he's cracking," Caroline said, "That if we're ever going to take Klaus down, this is the time to do it. Don't ask me how I know—it's just a feeling. The way he was acting when he saved me that night…"

"He's a bipolar psychopath, Caroline. I don't think we can risk our lives on a _feeling." _He said, though he'd voiced the same idea as Caroline only days before.

"Fine, then, I'll just get Damon to help me! Or Stefan!" She pouted.

"C'mon, don't do that… I just don't want to jump into a situation where you'll get hurt."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Tyler. I don't need your protection."

"You'll _always _need my protection." He said softly.

Caroline licked her lips. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy… but I think that Klaus may have a bit of a soft spot. For me. And I know that's practically impossible, but-"

"He's messing with your head, and that's it. Don't think for a second that just because he saved your life, he loves you or something like that. He must have a reason."

Caroline hesitated, then displayed her wrist in front of his face. She saw him frown.

"This is part of my proof. He gave me this bracelet the night that he healed me. And he told me about his doubts about turning into a vampire. And the whole date fiasco…"

"Okay, Caroline, assuming that was true, what do you want to do about it?" Tyler said shortly, not wanting to acknowledge Klaus's baffling interest in Caroline.

"I was just thinking… maybe I could lure him out somehow—"

"No!" Tyler barked at her. She tensed in his arms, and he fought to simmer back down.

"Tyler, if you would just _listen _to me—"

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself to a monster."

"Who said anything about sacrificing? I'm not suicidal, thank you. And I'm not stupid. But if we came up with a plan to catch Klaus off-guard, one where I was completely safe…"

"Then I _might _consider it. But I don't like planning around a _chance _that Klaus has a weakness."

"You're willing to take plenty of chances, Tyler. Just not when they involve me. Maybe it's time to start." She said, but let the matter drop.

There was just no way to explain why he'd saved her life, or why he'd given her that gift. None of them eased Tyler's jealousy or protective nature.


	5. Who's Gonna Save The World Tonight?

**I've decided to wrap this puppy up a little earlier than I'd first planned, because I want to take it in a very different direction. Surprisingly, I had the most fun writing this chapter out of all of them. I'll be starting the sequel to Obsessed, called **_**House Of Original Sin. **_**It deals with the aftermath of Obsessed, but you do not necessarily need to read them both. Anyway, here's the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**Soundtrack: I listened to Save The World by Swedish House Mafia while writing this chapter.**

Caroline was weak. And she hated that she didn't know what to do about it.

Klaus was desperate. And he hated that he didn't know what to do about it.

He'd taken Caroline out on a date on a whim, but he continued to long for her. Every waking moment, he thought of her. How she was so delicate, but stronger even than the Salvatores. She was still so human and full of light. For the first time, Klaus regretted all of the blood that he'd shed in Mystic Falls. If he hadn't been so cruel, maybe Caroline would see him as more than a monster. But he couldn't go back in the past and fix his mistakes. But perhaps he could save her future…

There was always the chance that she wouldn't accept him. But he'd learned that there was rarely a reward without a risk. And every time he thought about the fire in her eyes when she glared at him stubbornly, he reminded himself that she was more than worth it.

He knew that he was running out of time. Although his mother had said that she forgave him, Klaus still felt uneasy with her presence. It was all or nothing now. If he wanted Caroline, this was his last chance to win her heart.

Now he had a plan. It would all go down at the Michaelson ball….

Caroline wanted to rip the beautiful cerulean dress to pieces. How could she give in so easily? Sure, it made her feel beautiful, like a princess… but she felt like she was also selling her soul to the devil himself.

She missed her father. She missed his strength. He would have reminded her about the evil in the world, and why she couldn't afford to trust Klaus.

Yet she found herself on the steps of the Michaelson mansion, hating herself more than ever. She tried telling herself that she was there to support Elena, but she could barely fool herself.

She was there for him.

_So I still want my fairytale ending… my prince charming… is that so wrong?_

Yes, it was wrong when her prince was a sociopathic vampire who wanted to use her best friend as a blood-factory to make an evil army of hybrids.

_I can do this. _She told herself. _I can go the entire night without feeling anything for him. In fact, I'll bet I can totally ignore him…_

The night did not go as Klaus or Caroline planned. He hadn't been able to sweep her off her feet with his art or his temptations of Rome or Paris. Caroline had not been able to avoid the hybrid who captivated her imagination so vividly.

Then she managed to piss him off.

_I'm so stupid! _She berated herself. She really hadn't meant to run off with her mouth, saying that he only wanted his hybrids to do his bidding. She saw Klaus's eyes cloud as she insulted him. Now he was bristling with anger. He'd growled that she was making assumptions, and she'd started to prepare a retort.

If she hadn't been so proud, she would have apologized. But as it turned out, she didn't have to.

Kol interrupted them from the shadows, saying, "I think you should both come back inside. Mother is about to make a toast, and I'd like to beat her to it. But I need the two of you there."

Klaus visibly clamed himself. "You're right, thank you, brother. Caroline, please go ahead."

Caroline hesitated, seeing the long meaningful stare Kol was giving Klaus, but wrapped her shawl around her and went back inside. She was glad that she was saved from another conflict with Klaus.

"I hope you haven't abandoned your plan so soon, brother. It's so close to curtain." Kol said when Caroline was out of earshot.

"I haven't." Klaus said stiffly.

"In that case… cheers, brother. For good luck" Kol laughed, handing his brother a glass of wine. Klaus examined it dubiously, the tipped the contents out on the lawn.

"I won't be needing luck tonight. I'll be needing a miracle."

Esther had called all the guests together for a toast. She was like a goddess up there, poised alongside her children. A wine glass was in each of their hands.

Except Klaus's. But before Esther had a chance to remedy this, Kol went to the banister. His eyes found Klaus's, who nodded a fraction. The Kol raised his glass in a toast of his own.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Mother, but I have an important announcement."

Esther tried to appear gracious. "And this is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, this party is not only to welcome our dear mother to Mystic Falls… but it is also to invite a new member into our family." Kol boomed. His voice carried to every nook in the room.

And then there was silence in the ballroom. Elena was afraid to breath, like that would break the spell. Would there be another threat in Mystic Falls? Someone related to the Originals. Caroline was casting her eyes about nervously, until they eventually came to fall on a certain Original, who was observing her as well. Klaus' expression seemed to soften, but then he returned his attention to Kol. The room waited in anticipation.

Kol seemed to relish drawing out his last few words, "This party is in celebration of my brother's recent engagement to Miss Caroline Forbes."

A gasp ran through the room. Suddenly, every eye was on her, and Caroline felt faint. She couldn't breath, and reached to the wall nearby. Then something much warmer supported her small frame—_Klaus. _He'd used his vampire speed to appear behind her, too fast for the guests to realize.

"Be careful, love." He murmured in her ear.

She could see Matt gaping openly at her. Elena looked like she was just as likely to pass out as Caroline was. She was just thankful that Tyler wasn't around.

Kol grinned maliciously. "Don't they make a lovely couple, ladies and gentleman?"

Esther saw her plan dissolving before her. She saw Klaus with the girl—she assumed it was Caroline. She needed him to somehow drink, along with the reset of her children.

"Well, shall we all drink in celebration of this… wonderful news! Would someone hand my son a drink?"

To her frustration, Klaus turned down the offered glass. She couldn't make him drink without making a scene. Everyone else drank instead. The opportunity to link her children was lost as drink were forgotten.

After a brief and pregnant silence, the room fell into a polite applause. Caroline instinctively felt a small smile touch her lips. She was trained from her pageant days to smile no matter what. For a moment, she almost forgot why they were congratulating her. Klaus was smiling broadly beside her, and he was now supporting nearly all her weight.

_I need to get out of here!_

As if he'd read her thoughts, Klaus gently escorted her towards the door, sending and apologetic, "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my fiancée."

"Oh-ho, they're in such a rush to get some alone time!" Kol said after them. But she had no more strength left in her limbs. Luckily, the guests had already parted like the red sea for them.

Caroline was grateful for fresh air, and almost instantly felt better. But her head was still swimming. She was just so _embarrassed! _To have something so intimate sprung on her in the middle of hundreds of people, especially when it was just a cruel joke!

She'd seen the stricken expression on Elena's face… surely she knew that it wasn't true? That Caroline would never betray her like that? But somehow, deep in her heart, she knew that things were bad between she and her friends in Mystic Falls. Possibly irreparable. After all the pain and loss they'd all suffered, their friendship was hanging by a string.

And it was all because of the man who had carried her outside. The one she had to hate.

The one that looked at her so lovingly. The one who handled her like she was precious, and worthy of being appreciated. The man who'd tried to open her eyes to true beauty in the world, and made her realize that she had her whole life to experience it all. The only man who'd made her feel quite so special.

And he was also the hybrid who'd made her life a living hell.

"What the _fuck, _Klaus! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled, wrenching herself from his grip.

"I'm making you an offer, Caroline…"

"A _marriage proposal? _No thanks, I'm really not interested." She returned sarcastically.

"What I'm asking you is much more serious than that."

"Then what do you want?" She said coldly.

"You—in return for a favor. A very generous favor."

Caroline's mouth fell open. Then she regained her speech and continued unbelievingly, "This is still about me? Are you that obsessed with winning me, like some stupid prize?"

"I assure you, there is nothing stupid about my feelings for you, Caroline. Please, don't decide now. I'll come at midnight, so think until then. Think of the power that I am offering you… and don't take my offer lightly."

Then he was gone, back in the direction of the mansion. She wanted to scream, but swallowed her rage. Why was it always her? Why was she even turned into a vampire in the first place? She'd done nothing to deserve having her life ruined by some bitch vampire with a vendetta against Elena and the Salvatore's. From the beginning, she'd only been a pawn in the bigger scheme of things. Katherine hadn't actually cared about her one way or another—she'd just been collateral damage. She was always collateral.

Now, she was the heroine of her own tragic story. But for once, she wasn't sure she enjoyed being the center of attention.

She went back to her car and saw her phone buzzing with new and frantic texts through the window. She fished her keys from her bra—she was glad she hadn't left them in her purse, which was still in the mansion—and unlocked her car. She read the texts and snorted.

_**Car—can't get away. Stay safe- Matt**_

_**Caroline, wtf- Stefan**_

_**R U ok what's going on with Klaus! Where r u? - Elena**_

_**If Klaus hasn't already killed you, we're coming to rescue you. Hang tight, Barbie. - Damon**_

She sent a mass text to all four of them, telling them that she was safe and that Klaus was gone. She also told them that he was only trying to mess with them. Then she turned off her phone.

For some reason, she didn't want them to know about the deal yet. Not when she didn't even know how to handle it.

She drove home with a scream lodged in her throat. When had her life turned into such a nightmare?

Now she had to make a decision that could change the fates of Mystic Falls.

The logical answer was a firm NO. Because Klaus was evil, and she'd learned that you should never deal with evil people. But at the same time, she knew that Klaus could be very good. Very human. And he had been right when he told her that he was offering her great power.

She could ask him to leave Mystic Falls. She would have to go with him, but that would be a small price to pay. And she would get to see the world…

But that wouldn't be enough. She could only distract Klaus for so long before he came back to make more hybrids. Then Mystic Falls would never be completely safe. No, she had come up with a better condition. One that would end the feud between the Originals and the Salvatore's for a long time.

She pulled into her driveway and went inside. It felt surreal to be coming home, just like any night, to her warm living room—only this time, she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Her mom was on the couch reading a novel. She looked up as Caroline opened the door.

"You're home already? How was it?"

Caroline swallowed. "I'm really tired, Mom, I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

If she was even there in the morning.

She went to her room before her mother could even respond. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bedspread. Thoughts swirled around in her head, but she couldn't focus. It was all just too much at once. She was envisioning her future. A future with Klaus. A future where all her loved ones were safe. Klaus would no longer be able to hurt them. People like Tyler and Elena and the Salvatores wouldn't have to suffer anymore. And Matt… poor Matt, innocent and caught in the middle of the mess. Sure, she wouldn't be ridding the world of vampires or of the Originals if she gave herself to Klaus, but at least it would be a start…

Then she turned to look at the clock on her book-case.

It was eleven-fifty five.

Her heart fluttered nervously. Klaus would be there in less than five minutes! The thought of seeing him again filled her with numerous emotions. She was scared, apprehensive, nervous… and there were butterflies in her stomach.

The minutes ticked by, and she kept imagining him appearing in her window. Maybe he'd scratch at it like some stray cat…

A knock on her door tugged her from her visions. Thinking that it was her mother, she invited the person in.

She nearly chocked when she turned her head and saw Klaus. She sat up in her bed.

"I thought that you might want this back." Klaus smirked boyishly, tossing her red purse onto her lap. He kept his distance, but his lips were quirked.

"You think that you can keep trying to control me like this? Like I'll just be your little plaything because you ask me to? Well, you _can't. _You may think you've won, but I'm not doing this for you. I'm not giving in, I'm trying to protect my family." Caroline was on the brink of tears despite her frustration. It all just spilled out at once, even though she hadn't meant to say any of it. She felt like everything was falling apart. But she now had the power to pick up the pieces…

His smirk fell from his face. "I'll do anything in return. Anything in the world, Caroline—just ask, and it's yours."

Caroline let out her thoughts in a whoosh of a single breath. "I want you to stop hunting Elena. You can't use her to make your Hybrids anymore, and you can't threaten her. You can't hurt that Salvatore's or any more of my friends or family, or get anyone else to do your dirty work."

She didn't expect him to say yes. In fact, she more expected that he would rip her head off for her insolence. But his response shocked her.

"I should have known that you'd ask for something selfless like this. I offer you the world, and you choose the people you love. You choose to give yourself, in return for nothing. This is why you are such a wonderful creature." He was silent for so long that Caroline wondered if he would answer. Then, finally, " Very well. Your friends and family are safe from my hand. They are safe for as long as you honor our agreement. I cannot speak for my brothers or sister… but I sense that they're not the ones that you're afraid of."

"Well, except for Elena. She's pretty terrified of Rebekah right now." Caroline supplied.

"I have no doubt that Damon or Stefan could deal with them easily enough, if the situation required it. They aren't nearly as immortal as I am." He chuckled.

"That's always been the problem." Caroline muttered.

Klaus pretended that he hadn't heard and said, "I notice that you've neglected to change."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy… thinking, you know."

"Then you've actually considered my offer."

Caroline was surprised that he actually sounded relieved. "Of course I did!"

"I wasn't sure… if you would entertain the idea of spending any amount of time with me at all. You've made it clear in the past that you find me repulsive."

She fiddled with the silver bracelet on her wrist. "We all have to make sacrifices." She said in embarrassment.

"I'll try not to take that personally." Klaus said wryly.

Caroline glanced down nervously. "Can we talk somewhere else? I'm paranoid that my mom is going to come up here."

"But of course. If you'll follow me…"

Caroline eyebrows raised, but she did as he asked. She followed him downstairs, past her mother, who was snoring loudly with the book on her chest.

"You knocked out my mom!" She yelped incredulously.

"No, she fell asleep like that on her own. Trashy romance novels do tend to do that to a person." Klaus said, signing for her to be quieter.

They slipped back outside, where Caroline spotted a sleek black limo waiting on the curb. Klaus took her hand gallantly and guided her to the vehicle, even opening the limo door for her. She slid inside, still careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"Now we may speak in private." Klaus said.

She nodded questioningly at the man in the driver's seat. Klaus tapped on the barrier between them, and they drove off into the night. If it had been any other situation, Caroline would have found it rather romantic. She watched the trees pass the darkened window, and the moon was hanging in the sky.

"He's been compelled."

"Of course." She should have figured.

It's like a prom gone nightmarishly wrong. She thought, and nearly laughed out loud at the irony. The most normal thing she'd done in over a year, and it was with a vampire-werewolf hybrid, to whom she was signing her soul.

"You'll really do this, love?" Klaus said quietly. He was looking at her like she was going to break if he pushed her any further. And Caroline realized that he was probably right.

_I may not be saving the world… but at least I'm doing something right for once._

She took a breath, going on before she had a chance to regret it. "I willingly give myself to you, Klaus. But in return, you have to keep my friends and family safe."

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Then yes. You have my word, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus then chose that exact moment to lean over and kiss her.

**To be continued…**


	6. Note From The Author

**Note From The Author: So, as I said at the beginning of the last chapter, I'm now continuing Caroline's story in the new story, **_**House Of Original Sin. **_**It won't have exactly the same feel of **_**Obsessed, **_**but I hope you give it a little read! Thanks for all of the attention all you readers gave the last chapter, it really helps me feel like my writing is worthwhile! **


End file.
